


Saccharine Thrill

by Sheenapple



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Begging, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, Library Sex, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24333961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheenapple/pseuds/Sheenapple
Summary: Ash decides to fulfill one of Eiji's fantasies, despite all its risks.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 14
Kudos: 191





	Saccharine Thrill

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Callenreese](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callenreese/gifts).



"Innocent". 

It was a word frequently used to describe Eiji. Even Ash admitted that when their friendship first started, he seemed almost too naive. More like a child than an adult. 

It was only after time passed that Eiji proved him wrong. As the two fell in love, Ash grew comfortable with intimacy, and eventually explored the sexual side of their relationship. Of course, things didn’t happen all at once; Ash established his boundaries, and always reminded himself that Eiji wasn’t akin to others who had touched him. With patience and communication, the two realized their perfect sexual compatibility. 

Though Eiji was inexperienced, he had a natural talent to please. Ash was awestruck by the boy's gentleness, his patience, the attention he gave to Ash's comfort, his will to not only receive but to give as well. 

Eiji was also eager to try new things, revealing to Ash that his "innocence" was a misconception. He was particularly surprised when one day, while talking in bed, his boyfriend made a daring confession. 

"You want to….what?" Asked the blond, bewildered. 

"We do not have to do it in real life," Eiji responded. "If you want, we can only role play." 

Ash was torn between logic and desire. Eiji's suggestion was risky, but the thought alone sent shivers down his spine. 

"I'm fine with it." 

"Y-you mean in….in real life?"

"Yeah, why not? I know a good place." 

Just like Ash, Eiji knew that this kink of his could get both of them in trouble. But if the place Ash was thinking of was safe enough, maybe the thrill would be greater than the risk. Besides, certain acts were more discreet than others. 

"Where?"

"I'll take you there tomorrow. It'll be a date." 

…

Eiji wasn’t too surprised when Ash’s car stopped by the New York Public Library, a place he knew like the back of his hand. The familiarity made it a somewhat safe location to fulfill Eiji’s fantasy. He wondered if the thought had ever crossed Ash’s mind, pleasuring him in the library, taking such a chance just to make him happy. Maybe it was a selfish expectation, but at least now, Eiji was positive that Ash desired this as well. 

Once the two had exited the car, Eiji became aware of the adrenaline coursing through his veins. They were really going to do this; it wasn’t another one of his self-indulgent daydreams. Ash opened the front door to the library, its lavish interior greeting them both. 

“You’re sure about this, right Eiji?” he asked. 

“I’m sure.”

Interlocking Eiji’s fingers with his own, Ash led him to the spot where it'd be safest to have fun together. To anyone watching them now, this came across as an innocent little date; nothing but two lovers exploring the library, discussing books, admiring the decorations. No one could know what their true intentions were. As soon as he was confident that nobody was looking, Ash let go of Eiji, then pulled him into a deep kiss. He was instantly met with a whine from the dark-haired boy, his eyes fluttering shut and eyebrows furrowing. 

After the countless times that Ash had been here, he was certain that not many people passed by that shelf. Nonetheless, they had to be quiet; the library had other guests, even if they were a bit far. As their kisses got sloppier, he attempted to hush Eiji’s whines with his own mouth, reminding him that they were in public. But being in such a place turned the boy on further; it was obvious from the way Eiji grinded his hips against Ash’s, desperate for additional stimulation. 

"Hey there, calm down," Ash whispered in his ear. "I'll make you feel good soon, okay?"

Eiji nodded, burying his head into Ash's shoulder. He continued to grind - it felt too wonderful to stop - but slowed down the movements. 

Ash had to admit, the other's desperation was cute. He could feel his erection, begging for any kind of touch, but decided he'd make his boyfriend wait a little longer. The blond snuck his hand under Eiji's button-up shirt, caressing his tan skin with feather-light grazes, before giving his nipple a light pinch. 

Eiji was unable to suppress his gasp. He was particularly sensitive there, and Ash was taking advantage of that. But as tempting as it was to moan, he needed to restrain his sounds. Ash clasped his mouth shut with his free hand, the other working on his nipple. 

"P-please," Eiji muttered, hoping his voice was audible despite being shushed. "Ash, please…" 

Ash shot the dark-haired boy a smirk, deciding he'd had enough of teasing. While kissing his forehead, he undid Eiji's pants, still covering his mouth. The other was quite vocal during sex, and as lovely as his moans were, Ash wouldn’t risk them ruining this moment. Using the tip of his fingers, he brushed over Eiji’s hard cock, feeling it twitch with want. 

Shivers ran down Eiji’s spine. He had fantasized about this countless times before, but never believed that those fantasies would become reality. It all felt so naughty, so wrong; anyone could walk in and see Ash touching beneath his pants, or hear his desperate cries. But the risk made it better, giving Eiji excitement he’d never tasted before. The library was full of visitors, yet no one - at least for now - was aware of what he and Ash were up to behind that shelf. 

He let out a muffled whine once Ash gripped his shaft, eyelids closing involuntarily. The slow strokes were agonizing, providing pleasure but not enough for Eiji to cum. He wanted to beg for more, to have Ash suck him off, to savor the blond plunging deep into his ass….But they were in public. There were limits.

“Such a good boy,” Ash murmured, another wave of lust rushing through Eji’s body. He loved being praised, especially by someone as perfect as his boyfriend. 

One of Ash’s hands was replaced with his lips, Eiji kissing back with force. The boy was almost out of breath, his tongue crashing against Ash’s, panting from having his cock rubbed so fervently. It was hard to focus on the kissing, as the strokes around him just felt so, so incredible. Each time Ash’s fingers grazed the head, the warmth in Eiji’s core grew more and more intense. He was in a daze, a fiery sweetness filling him to the brim. 

Ash continued the passionate kisses, a hand fondling Eiji’s ass while the other rubbed his length. The touches had become faster and rougher, their effect on Eiji clear from his hushed whimpers. The black-haired boy bucked his hips, aching for orgasm, but then Ash suddenly stopped.

“Why did you…”

“Hush. There’s someone on the other side.”

Eiji had been too consumed by bliss to notice. Returning from his high, he heard nearby footsteps; Ash was right, somebody was too close for them to continue. Green eyes darted from side to side, scanning the area for others. Minutes passed, Eiji yearning for stimulation, yet keeping quiet. At last, their gazes met, Ash giving a nod of approval. 

“We’re good,” he smiled, then carried on with pleasuring the other. 

Everything was so much more ardent now, like a flame igniting inside him; perhaps the wait that’d gone by was to blame. Before Eiji could throw his head back and cry out, he was surprised by Ash’s kisses. The sensations were over-consuming, his entire body tingling, goosebumps covering his skin. As the blond deepened their kissing, he squeezed his ass with a firm grasp, all while jacking Eiji off vigorously. 

“Cum for me,” Ash whispered between kisses. And that’s what sent Eiji over the edge. 

With a gasp, he felt himself spill over Ash’s fingers, vision bristling with stars. For a moment, Eiji lost sight of where the two were, and the danger of it all. Trying to catch his breath, he almost collapsed onto Ash, wrapping shaky, weak arms around the other. Meanwhile, Ash made sure his boyfriend’s pants were buttoned once again; now that they were finished, it was important to hide any evidence of their previous actions. 

If someone were to walk in at the moment, they’d come across a chaste scene. Two boys wrapped in an embrace, nothing beyond that; at least,it’s what it appeared to be. 

“Was it worth it, Ash?” Eiji mumbled. The orgasm had drained most of his energy, his body limp and forehead damp with sweat. The boy’s heart kept on pounding in his chest. 

“Oh, definitely. And from the face you’re making, I can tell it was worth it for you as well.”

Eiji nodded, withdrawing from the hug to show his satisfied smile. “Can I do you next time?”

“Next time?” Ash laughed. “So, you wanna do this again? You’re naughty.”

A flush spread across Eiji’s face. “I do. If you want to...we can come back here next weekend.”

“Sounds great. But if we get caught, I’m blaming you.”

“That’s not fair! You went along with my idea. It would be your fault too!”

Ash chuckled, then gave Eiji a quick kiss on the cheek. The other’s pout instantly melted into a smile. 

“I’m joking,” said the blond. “You know I love you, right?”

Eiji pulled Ash into another hug, butterflies in his stomach. This was better than sex itself, the mushiness and affection that always proceeded it. It was a blessing to share such moments with Ash, whether they were in public or in their privacy of their home. Eiji didn't ever want to be this vulnerable with anyone else. 

“I love you too.”


End file.
